Despertar
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: La incomodidad venía de la falta de costumbre a la compañía.
1. Café

**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Café.  
**• Claim:** España, Italia del Sur.  
**• Resumen:** Antonio lo deja ser, después de todo y como siempre.  
**• Advertencias:** Fluff (._.)  
**• Notas:** Personalmente uno de mis favoritos 8D.  


* * *

  
Tomó la taza, estaba caliente, tan diferente a los dedos fríos y semi entumidos que la sostenían con torpeza. El clima afuera era fresco y lluvioso, común en invierno; últimamente cada año hacía más calor en verano, el invierno tardaba más en llegar y, cuando lo hacía, no daban ganas de salir del montón de cobijas en que dormía para conseguir calentarse un poco.

Miró la taza aún en sus manos, el líquido marrón que le reflejaba desprendía un aroma exquisito y atrayente; sorbió lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en calor ante el contacto con el café. No era dulce, tampoco muy cargado ni amargo, y tenía un aroma a canela, pero no excesivo para volverse irritante, simplemente era exótico.

Dos sorbos más; dejó la taza en la mesa, la mitad del contenido se había esfumado. España se estiró con pereza en su silla, y una sonrisa adormilada (sí, todavía) bailaba en sus labios, como había sido durante aquella semana.

—Gracias, Lovi —susurró para sí mismo, sabiendo que el italiano estaba durmiendo (o quizás sólo fingía hacerlo hasta que Antonio saliera de la casa) en la habitación, pesadamente.

Italia del Sur había llegado hacia una semana, y Antonio había dispuesto todo para que el italiano la pasara relajadamente, como hacia siempre. Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando a la mañana siguiente se encontrara una taza de café humeante en la mesa, cuando le dijo a Lovino éste lo había negado, riéndose de él.

Antonio lo dejó ser, los únicos en la casa, después de todo, eran Lovino y él.


	2. Despertador

**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Despertador.  
**• Claim:** Japón, Estados Unidos.  
**• Resumen:** Tal vez debió darle lo de siempre...  
**• Advertencias:** nop  
**• Notas:** ...  


* * *

  
Estados Unidos parpadeó un poco, confuso, mientras sujetaba en sus manos el regalo que le había hecho Japón. No era un videojuego, y eso era una novedad. Tras no encontrarle mucho sentido, pues no veía porqué Japón le regala un reloj, siendo que él utilizaba el teléfono celular para ver la hora, no pudo evitar preguntarle el motivo de dicho regalo.

—Pensé que le ayudaría; tiene una alarma incluida, el sonido es muy bueno aunque se encuentre a dos metros de distancia —explicó el japonés, lógica y pacientemente.

Estados Unidos le sonrió un poco avergonzado, sin querer entender la directa de su amigo, aunque sabía que no trataba de ofenderlo sino de ayudar.

—Gracias, Kiku, lo pondré con los que me ha enviado Arthur.

Japón suspiró, quizás debió haberle dado el videojuego reglamentario.


	3. Insomnio

**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Insomnio.  
**• Claim:** Hungría, Prusia.  
**• Resumen:** "Compostura, Hungría" se repite, sabiendo que es inútil.  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**• Notas: **Ninguna.  


* * *

  
Mira al techo y da vueltas sobre sí misma sin querer admitir el porqué de ello. Cierra los ojos y a su mente llegan inmediatamente esas imágenes de las que ha tratado de huir toda la mañana, con éxito cuestionable.

—Por favor, Hungría, compórtate —se dice con molestia—. Sólo fue un desliz imprudente. Un error que no ocurrirá otra vez.

Sus palabras parecen haberla inquietado más, y eso confirma la teoría de que siempre se avanza hacia el punto contrario al que quiere llegarse. Finalmente se levanta de su cama, y nunca antes había considerado las ventajas que brindaba que, pese a estar casados, ella y Austria no compartieran habitaciones.

Ya en la cocina se prepara una pequeña merienda, sólo una pieza de pan cortada en pedazos y una bebida ligera, leche, para poder regresar a la cama con tranquilidad y dormir algo para no estar agotada al día siguiente en sus obligaciones. Apenas prueba la merienda escucha pasos hacia donde ella está, temiendo haber hecho demasiado ruido y haber despertado a Italia o a Austria espera, ya tiene la excusa perfecta para cada uno en la punta de la lengua.

—Kesese, si sigues comiendo a media noche, te pondrás como una ballena inmensa, Hungría —bromea la voz rasposa de Prusia, que se ha quedado en el marco de la puerta.

Hungría lo mira sorprendida, incómoda y un poco ilusionada a partes iguales. Sorprendida por su visita a mitad de la noche, que podría tomarse como invasión; incomoda por lo ocurrido en la mañana con su vestido nuevo y el viento ligero que lo hizo volar, dejando a Prusia una vista más que completa; ilusionada porque de una forma que no conoce, sabe que ha ido a verla a ella y no a Austria.


	4. Solo

**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** "Solo".  
**• Claim:** Estados Unidos, Reino Unido + colados.  
**• Resumen:** Sarcásticamente hablando, Arthur era alguien solitario; Alfred piensa, con motivo, que prfería seguir creyendo aquello.  
**• Advertencias:** Humor fail.  
**• Notas: **Ninguna.  


* * *

  
—¿Vendrás a mi casa la semana que viene, Alfred? —preguntó Arthur tras el término de una reunión entre su ministro y el presidente de su compañero, pese a que aparentaba tranquilidad, la forma en que sujetaba su taza de té era demasiado fuerte.

—¡Claro, Artie! —respondió feliz; era raro que Arthur lo invitara tan directamente. Pensó, feliz, que quizás sí estaban avanzando un poco después de aquellos dos meses.

—Bien, llega puntual… —dudó un poco, pero luego se convenció, era mejor que Alfred fuera preparado—, hay unos amigos que desean, no, que exigen "conocerte mejor" a la brevedad.

Alfred no pasó por alto el tono nervioso ni el ligero sarcasmo aplicado a "conocerte mejor", y él suprimió apenas una risa ante la idea de que Arthur pudiese estarse refiriendo a sus inexistentes amigos, por los que era bien conocido.

Una semana después, Alfred se encontraba tocando el timbre de casa de Arthur, llegaba tarde por unos diez minutos, y lo había hecho con intensión. Arthur abrió la puerta y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le riñó cuando lo hizo pasar, Alfred iba sujetando su maleta con facilidad hasta que salieron del vestíbulo y llegaron a la sala del mayor, entonces dejó caer la maleta con sorpresa sin disimular.

Dinamarca y Suecia estaban acomodados en un sillón, juntos, algo que a todos les parecía imposible en cualquier tipo de ámbito; tenían un rostro serio y aterrador en el caso de Suecia y una mueca divertida pero amenazante en Dinamarca. Noruega estaba en otro sillón, junto a Islandia e Italia del Sur, los dos primeros lucían su seriedad característica, el último parecía fastidiado. Portugal, Francia y algunos miembros de la Commonwealth estaban ahí también, acomodados apretadamente en los sillones y en las sillas del comedor, otros simplemente parados, mirando fijamente a Alfred. Incluso Sealand estaba ahí.

—Llegas tarde, incluso yo llegué temprano —fue Australia quien rompió el silencio, y por primera vez Alfred consideró que no le gustaba la visita de su hermano (de cierta forma lo era) ahí, y tampoco la de Nueva Zelanda, pese a que ella estaba en un silencio relativo.

Alfred miró a Arthur, preguntándole con la mirada qué hacían ellos ahí, como respuesta Arthur se encogió de hombros y susurró, visiblemente molesto.

—Te dije que había unos amigos que querían conocerte mejor, como si los bastardos no te conocieran lo suficiente.

Y Alfred tragó en seco, otra vez. No es que pensara que Arthur estaba solo, pero francamente el ver otras naciones ahí para reunirse con él fue lo último que pensó encontrarse en esa visita rápida.

—Mis hermanos llegaran más tarde, según escuché, tuvieron problemas porque Irlanda no sabía si debía traer veneno para tu bebida o una bomba —dijo Arthur, divertido, tomando la maleta de Alfred—. Yo subiré esto, acomódate como puedas y diviértete mientras estoy acomodando tu habitación, Dinamarca parecía ser el más ansioso con tu llegada.

Alfred lo miro con los ojos abiertos mientras se alejaba, tenía un tic en su labio, ¡Arthur se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación! Ese bastardo… Pero Alfred no pudo seguir su hilo de pensamientos, Dinamarca había carraspeado y muy "amablemente" lo invitaba a unirse a ellos a conversar.


	5. Tarea

**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Tarea (O el tabú de los hermanos).  
**• Claim:** Dinamarca, Reino Unido (Inglaterra + Nórdicos.  
**• Resumen:** "Los hermanos mayores son malos" y aún pasado el tiempo, Dinamarca no logra borrar ese lema de la cabeza de Inglaterra.  
**• Advertencias:** Humor fail.  
**• Notas: **Ninguna.  


* * *

  
Inglaterra era una criatura pequeña, realmente pequeña comparada a la altura de Dinamarca y Suecia, con quienes se encontraba en ese momento. Noruega y Finlandia habían decidido no acompañarlos en ese viaje por cuestiones que, bueno, era mejor no recordar de momento. Regresando a que Inglaterra era un ser pequeño, Dinamarca a menudo se resistía a dejarle participar en muchas cosas, ya fuese porque el niño iba a cansarse rápido o por temor a que las arruinara.

—Dinamarca —llamó el niño, mirándolo ceñudo. Vestía una capa gruesa, estaban en invierno y Dinamarca lo había obligado a ello—, ¿tú tienes muchos hermanos menores, no es así? —preguntó, sorprendiendo ligeramente al mayor.

El tema de los hermanos era un tabú con Inglaterra cerca, pues éste no tenía los hermanos más cariñosos o preocupados del mundo, en realidad parecían incluso disfrutar a costa del chico, y cuando Dinamarca dijo que sería su hermano mayor Inglaterra no había dudado en atacarlo y tratar de sacarlo con todas sus fuerzas de su tierra: "Los hermanos mayores son malos" decía a menudo. Y ahora ahí estaba, interrogándolo sobre ese tema.

—No realmente, sólo Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia y, bueno, podría decirse que tu eres mi nuevo hermano adoptivo —le dijo sonriendo, porque llamarle adquisición no sería lo mejor, pese a que realmente lo era; Islandia no contaba, era hermano de Noruega, aunque Dinamarca también lo quería como si fuese su hermanito—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Si yo soy tu última adquisición…

—Hermano adoptivo —insistió Dinamarca, Inglaterra bufó.

—Sí, eso; si lo soy, eso los haría a ellos mis hermanos mayores, igual que tú ¿no? —Dinamarca asintió ante las palabras del niño, pero no sabía a dónde quería llegar—. ¿Debería preocuparme del regalo de Noruega entonces? —murmuró para sí mismo el niño, un poco decepcionado.

Noruega le había enviado un libro, Dinamarca no veía porqué enviarle algo así a un niño, pero bueno así era Noruega; al principio Inglaterra parecía feliz ante el obsequio, pero después se había puesto meditabundo y no lo había abierto si quiera. Ahora Dinamarca entendía el porqué, o creía hacerlo.

—¡Claro que no, tontito! —rió, divertido—. Por los Dioses, Inglaterra, Noruega no trata de matarte, sólo es amable contigo, como yo.

—Sí, pero no confío en ti —respondió con sinceridad el más chico, y por un momento la sonrisa eterna de Dinamarca tambaleó. Era cierto, Inglaterra seguía sin confiar en él, su autoproclamado hermano mayor, pero parecía muy a fin a Suecia.

Dinamarca gruñó interiormente, ya era otro hermanito que Suecia parecía robarle, pese a que él era quien gobernaba en Inglaterra.

—Escucha, Inglaterra, no todos los hermanos mayores son malos ¿sabes? Si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees? —Bueno, un poco más de daño, porque Inglaterra ya consideraba daño el que Dinamarca lo hubiese invadido.

—Eso mismo dijo Escocia cuando nos vimos por primera vez; mintió —declaró tajante, mirándolo pero sin hacerlo, en realidad lo atravesaba—. Además, no soy realmente tu hermano, y si los propios hermanos son malos, los ajenos serán peores —declaró, parándose de su asiento, llevándose su plato de comida y sentándose al otro lado de la habitación dónde estaba Suecia, quien lo recibió con un ademán afirmativo.

Dinamarca suspiró, pero no se dio por vencido, convencer a Inglaterra de sus intenciones nunca sería una tarea fácil, aunque Noruega lo hacía ver así.


	6. Sábanas

**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Sábanas.  
**• Claim:** Dinamarca, Noruega.  
**• Resumen:** Aferrarse a algo, a alguien, no siempre era bueno, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse.  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**• Notas:** Otro que me gusta, por uno u otro motivo x'D.  


* * *

  
Para Dinamarca no habría problema, él podía durar con el mismo juego de sábanas durante un par de días, incluso una semana completa, después de todo, siempre dormía sobre el cobertor. Noruega, por su parte, solía cambiarlas diariamente con religiosidad.

—Ni si quiera están sucias, Norge —comenta el danés, mirándolo por sobre su hombro. No intenta detenerlo, sabe que es inútil.

Noruega como es usual no le hace caso, pero eso no significa que no lo ha escuchado. Dinamarca abandona la habitación al final, informándole que irá a hacer el desayuno porque tiene hambre, que no debe tardar para poder desayunar juntos, como hacen todas las mañanas desde que Suecia y Finlandia se fueron.

A Dinamarca no le gusta estar solo, a Noruega no le gusta el olor de Dinamarca en sus sábanas, porque sabe que en un futuro no muy lejano, extrañará ese olor familiar que lo reconforta aunque lo niegue. Sabe que lo extrañara si se acostumbra a él, y prefiere alejarlo antes de que sea tarde.

Cuando termina su labor y se sienta en la mesa, tomando el desayuno, el olor particular de Dinamarca llena todo el lugar, y Noruega piensa que quizá ya es tarde para arrepentimientos.


	7. Resaca

**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Resaca.  
**• Claim:** Reino Unido.  
**• Resumen:** Arthur se prometió "nunca más", pero todos saben que nunca cumpliría esas promesas.  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**• Notas:** Este no me convence mucho, pero bueno.

* * *

Reino Unido se despertó con la cabeza punzándole, los ojos los tenía enrojecidos y llorosos, el cuerpo lo sentía adolorido y quebrado, como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, pero estaba en su casa, así que descartó esa posibilidad.

Miró el reloj, eran las siete con quince de la mañana, se metió a la ducha y en vez de agua caliente prefirió agua fría, necesitaba despertar; se cambió y bajó a desayunar, o al menos intento tomar desayuno, pero ver la comida le provocaba nauseas horribles, así pasó de ello y sólo se tomó un té sin azúcar.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando llegó a la reunión que tenía con su jefe; a las ocho con diez descubrió que no era una reunión, sino un almuerzo en honor al cumpleaños de un funcionario cuyo nombre sabía pero en ese momento, con la resaca, no recordaba bien. El restaurant tenía música alegre, y las diez personas invitadas (con él once) rápidamente comenzaron charlas amenas.

Cuando llevaron el almuerzo a la mesa Arthur se disculpó con la nariz contraída y la piel en un tono enfermizo, fue al baño con toda la dignidad del mundo y vacío su estómago durante un par de minutos.

Nunca volvería a irse de fiesta con Dinamarca y Prusia. Jamás.

Bueno, no lo haría cuando tuviera que trabajar al día siguiente.


	8. Acompañado

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Acompañado  
**• Claim:** Canadá, Estados Unidos  
**• Resumen:** La incomodidad venía de la falta de costumbre a la compañía.  
**• Disclamer: **Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya 8D.

* * *

Se movió, giró sobre sí mismo varías veces sin encontrar una posición cómoda para conciliar el sueño, no sabía por qué lo intentaba, sabía que no podría dormir de todas formas.

Salió de la cama y caminó hacia el cuarto de su hermano, al verlo lo movió sin mucha delicadeza y Canadá despertó bruscamente, mirándolo con malos ojos. Estados Unidos sonrió a modo de disculpa, llevaba una cobija y una almohada bien sujetas.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? Mi cuarto tiene una gotera y la cama se moja —mintió, dándole una mirada desvalida.

Canadá pensó que parecía un cachorro bajo la lluvia, pero no lo dijo. Asintió con la cabeza, no se creía capaz de enviar a Alfred de regreso a su habitación y saber que su hermano se quedaría tras la puerta, sin moverse, fingiendo haberse ido. El estadounidense sonrió y se metió en la cama, haciéndose espacio. Quedaron muy cerca uno del otro; Canadá trataba de poner espacio, Estados Unidos se pegaba más a él.

—Gracias, Mattie.

Canadá no respondió, fingiendo haberse dormido; Estados Unidos se durmió al poco rato, Canadá lo supo porque lo escuchó roncar suavemente a su lado, suspiró con resignación sentándose en la cama, tratando de no moverse demasiado.

La cama era espaciosa, fácilmente cabían dos personas respetando el espacio personal del otro, pero aún así Matthew se sentía atrapado y sofocado, miraba de reojo a su hermano, sintiéndolo invasor de su espacio. No lo tomen a mal, ama a su hermano, pero le resulta demasiado extraña la compañía de otra nación, le incomoda, y le alerta.

Así que mantiene los ojos abiertos, mirando a su hermano durante toda la noche. Sabe que Estados Unidos fue porque no se acostumbra a estar solo, pero Canadá no puede ayudarlo, su defecto es que no está acostumbrado a dormir en compañía de alguien.


End file.
